1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner-rotor-type motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of an inner-rotor-type motor, there has been extensively used a motor having a structure in which bearings are arranged at the axial upper and lower sides of an armature if the axial length of the motor is long.
In the motor of this kind, it is necessary that brackets for supporting the bearings be attached to the upper and lower portions of the armature.
In Japanese Patent No. 4798651, a front end bracket and a rear end bracket extending radially outward beyond the outer periphery portion of a stator core are fixed by screws.
In Japanese Patent No. 4798651, it is possible to avoid the turbulence of magnetic fluxes. However, since the front and rear end brackets extend radially outward beyond the stator core, there is a problem in that the motor becomes larger in size.